Desde la ventana
by Faby Andley
Summary: ¿Cuales fueron los sentimientos de Albert cuando vio partir a Candy a New York? MI cuarto aporte para la GF 2014
1. Chapter 1

Desde la ventana…

Esta noche no he podido dormir. Solo veo fijamente el techo de la habitación, esta que comparto contigo desde hace ya algún tiempo en donde tu aroma perfuma cada rincón. Algo me dice que está por amanecer y si mi intuición no me engaña,tú no duermes, esperas ansiosa ese momento en que has de partir. ¡Ojalá no fuera cierto!

Puedo sentir cuando te levantas, tus pisadas son pausadas y sigilosas,aparentemente pretendiendo no querer molestarme. Has de pensar que aún estoy descansando pero, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si sé que tú te marcharás? ¿Cómo serán mis días sin ti? Mi mente está llena de vacíos… Vacíos que solamente tu presencia llena pero te he dicho que estaré bien en tu ausencia; ¡Oh, cuánto desearía eso! ¡Poder estar bien aunque tú no estuvieras! pero eso jamás será posible, sin ti en mi vida nada tiene sentido.

Es tan lindo verte despertar por las mañanas, tu cabello enredado, tus ojos somnolientos y tu risa que es la música que llena cada día mi espíritu de fe. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Sales de la habitación que compartimos, ¡Qué hermoso suena la palabra compartir! ¡Ojalá pudiéramos compartir algo más que un apartamento!…Te escucho entrar al baño tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Con desánimo me doy cuenta de que a pesar de tenerte tan cerca, estás demasiado lejos.

El murmullo de tus movimientos me indica que cada vez falta menos para tu partida. Dando un salto salgo de la cama, resignado a representar ese papel que cada día me sale mejor, el de tu mejor amigo. Fue muy duro para mí escucharte cada tarde, pero estabas feliz, tu entusiasmo es mi desgracia. Tuve que hacer bromas para no mostrarte mi aflicción. Sé que no soy un buen amigo, tú piensas que sí pero yo sé que en realidad no lo soy.

Si supieras cuantos días rogué al cielo que ocurriera un milagro, algo que evitara tu partida. Lo hacía mientras te escuchaba desbordante de alegría ¿Es acaso eso ser un buen amigo? Por más que lo pienso creo que no… Lo he intentado, he querido ser ese hombre maravilloso que piensas que soy. Ese hombre sabio que tiene todas las respuestas, pero al final mi hermosa amiga, no dejo de pensar ¿Cómo podría ser él…si ni siquiera sé en realidad quién soy? Estoy muy lejos de ser ese hombre perfecto, solo soy un egoísta que te quiere únicamente para sí mismo.

Finalmente salgo de la habitación, está haciendo demasiado frío pero aun así te encuentro cerrando la maleta dispuesta ya a partir. Estás tan concentrada en ello que ni siquiera has notado que estoy detrás de ti. Cierro los ojos con fuerza para que mi llanto contenido no me traicione, antes de pronunciar tu nombre aspiro un poco de aire para fortalecer mis pulmones y así evitar que percibas el temblor de mi voz.

En cuando tu nombre escapa de mis labios temblorosos, tú volteas a verme con cara de angustia. Tienes demasiada prisa para notar la desolación de mi mirada, solo me gritas con preocupación que regrese a la cama porque puedo enfermar ¿A quién le importa eso?Estás a un paso de por fin vivir tu amor soñado.

Y te sonrío disfrazando mis anhelos. Finjo comprenderte mientras por dentro estoy muriendo y te digo con la voz ahogada" ¿Así que ahora te vas?" Pero quizás lo he dicho tan quedito que no lo has escuchado. Tienes demasiada prisa por salir de aquí pero eso debe ser normal;es que tienes una enorme dicha pues has madrugado. Aun no entiendo cómo has podido hacerlo, tú que eres una dormilona nata.

Me acerco tratando de llamar tu atención, te abrazo y cuando recuestas por un instante tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, cierro los ojos aspirando el perfume de tu cabello. Lentamente te apartas de mis brazos como el agua que escapa entre los dedos. Sé que el momento ha llegado y mientras te veo salir, imagino el momento en que finalmente te reencuentres con él… Él, que tiene la dicha de poseer tu amor… Ese que se ha adueñado de cada uno de tus sueños…Quisiera poder recordarlo para quizás así, poder comprender como es que pudo ganar tu corazón.

Mientras corres hacia la escalera te pregunto si puedo acompañarte a la estación,más nuevamente te niegas. Veo como sales y me acerco a paso lento a la ventana, sosteniéndome de la pared para no derrumbarme. Tú corres a toda prisa escalera abajo sin detenerte ni por un segundo y sin voltear a ver mis ojos que te gritan ¡Quédate…por favor no me dejes! Pero te irás o al menos has salido ya. Entonces algo sucede,¡No puedo creerlo!… Te has detenido y mi corazón empieza a latir desesperado, solo ha sido por un minuto… Un minuto en el que se despertó dentro de mí la ilusión de que regresarías… De que verías que era un terrible error marcharte porque no soportarías estar sin mí.

Mi pecho siente un agudo dolor y siento un nudo en el estómago al darme cuenta que has seguido, ¡Tonto de mí!..¿Cómo pude creer que tú te quedarías solo por mí? Solo soy un don nadie ¿Cómo puedo pretender que un día tus ojos se posen en mí? ¿Cómo aspirar a que me mires alguna vez? Al menos de la manera en que yo desearía que lo hicieras.

Al fin te veo aparecer en la acera mientras suspiro, pensando que ojalá regreses pronto… Pude percibir en tus ojos un destello diferente, quizás es el júbilo de sentirte amada…¡Oh, si supieras cuanto te amo yo! ¡Si al menos un día hubiese cogido algo de valor!… Te detienes nuevamente para regalarme una tímida sonrisa... Te sonrío y te digo adiós con la mano. Te grito no sientas pena por mí sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra… Tú pareces entenderlo y continúas caminando hacia la estación. Ojalá regreses pronto… Me quedo inmóvil en el mismo lugar… No me he atrevido a dar ni un solo paso a pesar de que ya has desaparecido… Tal vez quise ser un poco optimista pensando que quizás regresarías pero eso no sucedió… No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí observando el horizonte… Viendo tan solo la calle vacía porque al fin te habías ido.

Sin ver atrás, seguiste el camino que te llevará al hombre del que estas enamorada. Tú serás feliz cada día de tu estadía a su lado mientras yo, cada día intentaré que mi alma sobreviva sin ti, aún no he conseguido moverme, sé que volverás… Algo dentro de mí dice que regresarás, que seguiremos viviendo juntos como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Trato en vano de animarme con este pensamiento absurdo, deseo seguir compartiendo contigo los buenos momentos que sin duda continuarán y sé que entonces, no me hará falta nada más… No necesito siquiera recordar quién soy, lo único que necesitó es estar junto a ti.

¡Vuelve pronto Candy porque ya he empezado a extrañarte!-susurró mientras cerraba la ventana.

FIN…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigas la verdad Desde la ventana fue solo una pequeña participación que tuve en la GF pero a petición de muchas de ustedes he escrito esta continuación...espero sea de su agrado**

Mis días sin ti…

Esta mañana a penas y he logrado salir de la cama, no me he sentido bien, no he querido pensar en los días que han transcurrido desde que no estás aquí, no importa demasiado igual y quizá solo han pasado algunas horas y para mí siempre parecerían años. En cuanto te fuiste una sensación de vacío me invadió, es una locura pensar en lo mucho que me haces falta, pero heme aquí conversando contigo como si de verdad pudieras escuchar lo que pienso ¡Que patético soy! ¿No lo crees?

Intento no imaginar que estás haciendo en estos momentos, he preferido tomar el periódico e intentar leer aunque sea solo un poco pero solo mantengo fija mi mirada en aquella ventana de la que te vi partir aquella fría mañana, nunca pensé que estar separado de ti pudiera doler tanto, es como si mi corazón tuviera un enorme hueco.

Ya no puedo negar lo que es demasiado obvio si tú no estás cerca me vuelvo loco, no me puedo concentrar en nada, excepto en el hecho de que no estás a mi lado, de que no te veré aparecer sonriente después de un día de trabajo. A veces intento desviar mi atención intentando reparar algunas cosas ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Sé que te divertiría saber la de golpes que me he dado por estar distraído, eso me lleva a otro hecho innegable, me hace falta tu sonrisa es la música que prefiero escuchar cada tarde que juntos realizamos las tareas del hogar.

Juntos… así es como me gustaría que estuviéramos pero sé que es un imposible ¿Estarás ahora entre sus brazos? No sé porque sigo dañándome yo mismo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que ha sido ese que dices que es mi amigo, espero sea alguien bueno para ti, porque te mereces a alguien que simplemente te adore por sobre todo, si yo fuera él sería un esclavo sometido al más mínimo de tus caprichos, no dudaría en lograr lo imposible tan solo por verte feliz.

¿Eres feliz en este momento? Quiero suponer que así es, soy un maldito egoísta, no puedo estar alegre por ti, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que estoy sintiendo porque siento que por dentro todo mi ser se desmorona. No me siento tu amigo en estos momentos, porque de ser así estaría contento con el hecho de que al fin podrás alcanzar aquello que siempre has anhelado el poder reencontrarte con él, con ese que hace que tu mirada se ilumine por completo cada que pronuncias su nombre ¡Ojalá me necesitaras a mí de esa manera!

Los chicos han venido a visitarme en un par de ocasiones, sé que intentan hacerme sentir cómodo, pero creo que no soy muy bueno disimulando lo que me provoca tu ausencia. Tampoco creo ser bueno ocultando mi desasosiego, pude ver las miradas que intercambiaron Annie y Patty cuando Archie menciono tu nombre, pero no importa mucho si es que han notado lo que pasa conmigo, creo que no pueden evitar sentir pena por mí, yo mismo lo hago.

La última vez que estuvieron aquí, Patty no dejaba de llorar y tiene toda la razón en hacerlo, Stear se ha ido...quisiera haber sido de más ayuda para evitarlo ¡Es tan joven! Ni si quiera puedo imaginarlo en ese terrible lugar… Mi cabeza en ocasiones sufre de unos espantosos dolores, estoy intentando recordar algo sobre qué era lo que hacía yo en ese tren ¿y si de verdad era un espía? Mi mente es un mar de confusión. Solo sé que un día desperté y tuve la más hermosa visión frente a mis ojos, unos ojos esmeralda llenos de luz que me veían con una calidez que lleno mi corazón.

Estaba asustado pero tu presencia me infundio paz. Deseo tanto que Stear pueda volver algún día…No es nada agradable ver a los chicos tan callados, sobre todo a Archie…echo de menos sus bromas, ha estado tan ausente en ocasiones trata de disimularlo ,pero aun puedo ver la rabia en sus ojos, es como si se culpara por no darse cuenta de los propósitos de su hermano, ojala alguna vez pueda conversar con él; por el momento creo que lo mejor es mantenerme en silencio ¡Eso me sale muy bien! Comprendo la frustración de Archie es la misma que yo he sentido cada vez que intento poner en orden mis ideas respecto a quien podría ser.

Ahora he entrado a la habitación, tú aroma sigue percibiéndose en el aire…Candy te necesito tanto que hasta me duele ver cada rincón de este departamento todo luce tan sombrío sin tu presencia, la noche ha llegado sin que pudiera sentirlo, una noche más en la que no podre conciliar el sueño. Hace demasiado frío debe de ser que a este lugar le falta tu calor, que fácil me resulta la vida cuando tú estás a mi lado, sin ti no soy más que un hombre que no tiene pasado…Regresa Candy sin ti no puedo soportarlo

¿Continuara?...

Mis agradecimientos a todas las que muy amablemente me han regalado su review…no dejen de decirme que les ha parecido y si les gustaría que continuara

**¡Saludos y Bendiciones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi refugio**

Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ésa noche dejé todo atrás…Fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos, al menos en la misma ciudad ¿Cómo es que pudo ocultarme algo tan importante? Debería de haberlo adivinado por la forma tan extraña en la que él me veía, con el ceño fruncido como si algo le preocupara ¡Como pude ser tan ingenua! Al fin estaba tan cerca de mi…Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía pero ahora entiendo que en el sentido más irónico que estábamos más lejos que nunca…Mi corazón debió presentirlo, no fue un encuentro romántico como demasiadas veces lo soñé.. Él ya había tomado una decisión antes de que yo llegara a New York. Quisiera sentir rabia contra ella, contra el destino pero sobre todo contra él, que me hizo venir a pasar este trago amargo cuando sabia que lo nuestro no podría ser nunca más…que lejos estaban esas tardes de verano en Escocia…Todo ha quedado atrás.

Susana estuvo dispuesta a darlo todo por Terry…Quizá ella lo ha amado más que yo, si al menos fuera un poco egoísta entonces yo pude haberle gritado que no me lo quitara…Pero ella iba a perder la vida…Por él…Por mi…No podre volver a verlo nunca mas eso es demasiado triste, después de que al fin estaba junto él.

El tren parecía avanzar más lento que de costumbre…Hubiera deseado que me detuviera pero ni siquiera pude mirar hacia atrás, lo nuestro estaba roto, terminado para siempre. Mi cuerpo estaba dolido pero mucho más mi alma, por mi mente pasaban los recuerdos de los días felices una y otra vez, entonces me di cuenta que en realidad eran muy pocos, el destino siempre me hacía llegar tarde para encontrarlo a él…Eran demasiadas cosas las que se interponían entre ambos desde un principio, era como si la vida nos hubiera reunido para que nos perdiéramos constantemente.

Al fin estaba en Chicago veía la nieve golpear el cristal de la ventana, me sentía tan exhausta…Tanto que no supe en aunque momento caí en ese hoyo obscuro, tan profundo solo sé que antes de caer unos ojos azules como el mar en calma aparecieron en mi mente, necesitaba sus brazos para sentirme segura…Lo sabia solo el podría consolarme, solo él era mi refugio…mi tranquilidad…No recuerdo nada solo que musite débilmente "Albert"…Después todo se obscureció.

¿Cuánto tiempo perdí el conocimiento? Aún ahora lo ignoro solo sé que parpadee un par de veces en lo que mis ojos se acostumbraban a aquella claridad…Cerré los ojos nuevamente estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, un olor a rosas invadió mis sentidos…Estábamos en invierno ¿Cómo era eso posible? Anthony me sonreía ¡Como lo echaba de menos! Sentí una mano sobre mi frente..Abrí los ojos lentamente Annie mi hermana estaba sentada junto a mi ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Entonces adivine que quizá había estado delirando por la fiebre.

Todos parecían tan tristes quise animarlos, decirles que estaba bien pero no era por mí que se encontraban así, de pronto lo note Stear no estaba ¿Cómo podía decirles lo de Terry? La ausencia de Stear estaba causando mucha tristeza en mis amigos, no podía ser egoísta, no podía enfrascarme solo en mi dolor…El de ellos era mucho más grande, el temor de perder a Stear era aterrador para todos ellos tanto como lo era para mí, en ese momento no lo comprendí, solo pude pensar en el rostro sonriente de mi amigo aquella mañana en la estación de tren se estaba despidiendo…Fui muy egoísta. No pude decir nada al respecto estaba tan débil…Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera roto en mil pedazos.

Cuando la Sra. Elroy apareció las cosas fueron a un más complicadas, ella seguía culpándome de todas las desgracias en su familia, estaba agotada y no podía emitir palabra alguna, solo tenía el fuerte deseo de salir corriendo de aquella enorme mansión llena de lujos y comodidades, pero ese no era mi hogar…Siempre lo supe…Mi hogar estaba en aquel humilde departamento al lado de Albert, se que sabía muy poco de él, pero el solo saber que en algún lugar del mundo existía Albert, me llenaba de una paz infinita. Trate de ponerme de pie para marcharme, las palabras hirientes de aquella refinada dama seguían resonando en mis oídos…Quizá ella no estaba tan equivocada, mi destino estaba lleno de penosos desencuentros, solo él era una constante en mi vida: Albert…Aquel vagabundo del que muy poco sabia pero que extrañamente me hacía sentir segura…Una vez mas todo giraba dentro de mi cabeza…Demasiadas imágenes, demasiadas palabras que me lastimaban, demasiado dolor…

Trate de ser fuerte Archie me llevo hasta el departamento, intente caminar mientras subíamos las escaleras, intente muchas veces sonreír para tratar de tranquilizar a mi amigo, solo pensaba en volver a ver a Albert…Aunque mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban tan pesados sabia sin duda alguna que él me aliviaría…sus brazos me daría la paz que mi alma necesitaba.

O o O

Era difícil dormir si ella no estaba, necesitaba saber que estaba cerca para que mi corazón se sintiera en calma, desperté gritando su nombre con fuerza mientras el sudor frio resbalaba por mi frente, rogué al cielo porque nada malo estuviera pasando. Me levante de la cama aun con el corazón agitado, esta sensación de que algo le sucede, siento como si me faltara el aire tan solo de imaginar que no se encuentra del todo bien, pero ¿Qué podía sucederle? Imagino que esta entres sus brazos disfrutando de ese amor, ése amor al que jamás podre aspirar.

Abrí la ventana con un poco de esperanza, mis ojos anhelaban volver a ver su hermoso rostro aparecer sonriente por la acera, como cada día lo hacía al regresar del hospital, Candy era la luz que iluminaba mis días, sin ella ya nada parecía tener sentido, era como si volviera a entrar en ese túnel obscuro en donde todo esta tan frio y solitario. A su lado todo era perfecto, no dejaba de pensar en mis pesadillas, era absurdo que el único recuerdo que tenía era solo ella y los maravillosos días que pasábamos juntos, compartiendo como si fuéramos algo mas…Y entonces comprendí que tenía que admitirlo, tenía mucho miedo…¿Y si ella jamás regresaba? ¡No eso no podía ser posible! Yo la necesitaba, ella no podía dejarme solo para siempre…Resulte ser todo un egoísta después de todo.

Horrorizado por mis pensamientos mezquinos, caminé hacia el sofá…Me deje caer con las manos en el rostro, tenía que dejar de depender de ella de esa manera, ella amaba a otro y si se quedaba a su lado, poco podía hacer para evitarlo…Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos ¿Acaso los chicos decidieron volver? Sintiendo mis pies pesados acudí al llamado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Candy, pero solo fue un instante, después cayó en mis brazos sin sentido, Archie estaba preocupado, pude verlo en su rostro…Candy estaba enferma pero al menos ahora estaba en casa, traté de contener mis emociones y le dije a mi amigo que todo estaría bien, yo siempre cuidaría de ella.

Mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho, sentía una felicidad enorme al tenerla de vuelta en casa, así que fui hasta la cocina para prepararle un té, mis manos temblaban de emoción y en algunas ocasiones los recipientes cayeron de mis manos, tenerla cerca me hacía sentir demasiado eufórico, en cuanto pude controlar el temblor de mi voz trate de hacerla sonreír bromeando sobre su gripe, ella no respondía…Pude percibir su dulce perfume muy cerca de mí, me gire y lo que vi me hizo quedarme sin respiración, ella estaba atrás de mi con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, estaba sufriendo y algo me decía que no era por el resfriado, algo no andaba del todo bien.

Me acerque a ella de inmediato algo en mi interior me gritaba que aquellas lágrimas eran derramadas a causa de él, mí cabeza dolió de tan solo imaginar que el muy cretino le hubiese hecho algo, así que sin pensarlo mucho le pregunte "¿Ha sucedido algo con Terry?"Eso fue suficiente para que ella se arrojara a mis brazos, estaba totalmente destruida, eso me afectaba en sobre manera pero tenía que controlarme, al menos hasta que supiera lo sucedido, miles de ideas poco honorables pasaron por mi mente…Ella empezó a hablar entre sollozos, su necesidad de sentirse amada era mucha.

Se había separado de él, no volvería a verlo nunca más…Aquello me dejo atónito ¿Cómo se suponía que debería de sentirme?¿Feliz…Cuando ella estaba desmoronándose por dentro? El acto egoísta de esa chica me puso molesto, pero a la vez no tuve más que reconocer que Terry actuó como se supone que lo haría, me parecía muy injusto que ellos tuvieran que sufrir por alguien más, era difícil aquella situación, pero creo que yo habría actuado de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Candy, no se puede ser feliz a base del sufrimiento de los demás…Deje que llorara en mis brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo su calor tan cerca…¡Que fácil habría sido tomar sus labios! Pero no era el momento…No podía aprovecharme de su vulnerabilidad…Se supone que debería de actuar como un buen amigo.

Solo le murmure unas palabras tratando de hacerla entender que si Terry había actuado de esa manera era porque seguía siendo ese hombre lleno de virtudes que ella amaba tanto ¡Como hubiera querido recordarlo! Pero mi mente seguía sumida en la obscuridad y ahora que creía recuperada la luz que tanto me hacia feliz resultaba que estaba sumergida en la más grande de las depresiones, en ese momento hubiera querido dar mi vida porque aquello no hubiese sucedido, maldije al destino por haberle causado un dolor tan terrible, si tan solo pudiera haber sabido lo que iba a suceder jamás la hubiera dejado partir…Ella estaba tan ilusionada…La vi partir tan llena de ilusiones y ahora…Su dolor era el mío, porque más valdría verla en brazos de otro que tenerla en casa con esa profunda decepción.

"Llora Candy…Llora todo lo que desees hacerlo…Solo así podrás olvidar" Pensé sin poder moverme aun de mis sitio…"Y cuando olvides…Cuando puedas volver a empezar, aquí seguiré como siempre a tu lado esperando el momento para poder hacerte feliz" Mis deseos escondidos dominaban mi mente. En cuanto dejo de sollozar la ayude a entrar nuevamente a la cama, por suerte ya se había bebido el té, ése que con todo mi amor prepare para ella, al menos ahora se encontraba más tranquila…Me regocije interiormente cuando noto el cambio que había hecho en mi cabello, incluso bromeo al respecto…Candy era fuerte…Candy podría superar aquella decepción y cuando su corazón estuviera listo volvería a amar con la misma intensidad que había a amado a mi desconocido amigo…Ojala pudiera ser yo quien sanara su corazón…Ojala pudiera ser yo quien despertara el anhelo en ella de volver a amar…Tenía que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco ante aquel mar de sentimientos debatiéndose en mi interior..¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme? Me excuse diciendo que haría algunas compras, ella volvió a dormir…Si al menos pudiera besar sus labios…Reprimiendo ese deseo le di un suave beso en la frente y Salí de aquel departamento…Ahora Terry se había ido de su vida…Ahora yo permanecía junto a ella…"No quiero más verte sufrir Candy" Susurro para después perderse en las calles de la ciudad.

O o O

"Es aquí donde me siento mejor"-murmuro Candy con una sonrisa en los labios-"Que bueno es tener cerca a Albert…"

¿Continuara?...

Nenas muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero no haberlas decepcionado, no es nada fácil escribir sobre lo que sintió Albert, porqué en realidad me imagino que ni el mismo sabia como sentirse al respecto. Ojala les guste y me gustaría saber si desean que continúe… Besos a todas y mis agradecimientos a todas aquellas que me hacen el honor de leer y a aquellas que se han detenido a dejar su comentario:

Sabrina Weasley,Evita,Chiquita Andrew,CandyFan,Gatita Andrew,Verito,Clau Ardley,Amigocha,Blackcat2010,Marla88,Carito Andrew,Mariajose73,Quevivacandy,Lu de Andrew,Paloma,Liz, Heidy,Patty Castillo,Eydie Chong,Elluz,Paula077,Chicuelita99.

**Saludos y Bendiciones**


End file.
